What The Future Holds
by UltimateEvilLord1
Summary: When the Doctor goes to rescue Melody Pond, it triggers a series of events that may change the Doctor and the universe. Set after A Good Man Goes To War, so spoilers may ensue. Basically my take on what happens after that episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, for those of you who've seen it, I've been posting stories and taking them down. Over the past while, my brain hasn't really been working properly when it decided to have a go at writing a fic...but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things with this new DW fic! It's basically my take on what happens after A Good Man Goes To War. Obviously not canon, since the upcoming episode Let's Kill Hitler and the ones after that will most likely be different...but I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it as much as I'm sure they'll enjoy the second half of series 6. Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story! Geronimo!**

The light blinded him as it flooded the room around him. It took a while for his eyes to adjust and make out the blurry forms around him. He didn't bother trying to get up; the restraints on the chair were clamped firmly on his arms and legs. All he did was raise his head to look at the strange machine in front of him and the creatures around it. There was also a female human with her back turned to him. "Keep it level," she said to the creatures. Then she turned around and walked towards him, looking into his eyes with her only one.

Madame Kovarian stood tall above the Doctor, while the Silents worked at the machine. Ever since being here with Amy, Rory, River and Canton, the Doctor couldn't work out what an attempt at building a TARDIS was doing here. And the mob he was in the middle of weren't very helpful. He'd lost count of the number of days he'd been here. Deciding not to waste the time he was given to stay awake, he looked back, hard, at Kovarian. "What is it now?" he asked casually.

"The procedure is nearly complete," Kovarian gloated.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" the Doctor retorted. "You still haven't told me what you're doing."

"Patience, Doctor. All will be revealed in good time."

"Good time," the Doctor snorted. "I've been here for days, is that what you call 'good time?' It wouldn't take this long for a baby to figure out the Trilogic game, and believe me, it's a tough one. Although it can be simple once you work out-"

"Enough." Kovarian cut him off. "Your destruction is about to begin."

The Doctor just grinned back. "I've heard that one before."

Kovarian, just staring at him coldly, turned back to the Silents. "You've been wondering what this TARDIS is doing here," she said, continuing to speak to the Doctor.

"It's hardly enough to be a TARDIS. It hasn't even got an exterior shell, how's it meant to travel in the vortex like that?"

"It is not meant to travel through the vortex. This is a TARDIS designed to our own means."

"Wait, so you built it?"

Turning back to him at one of the four coffin-shaped control devices, she said, "The Silence have been trying to build it ever since they arrived on Earth. I have merely helped with giving them the technology they need."

The Doctor was confused. "I don't understand...how can they know how to build a TARDIS? Well, I mean, as close to one as they have."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is what happens now." She turned to a Silent and nodded. "Begin."

The Silent moved its three-fingered hand on to the purple sphere of the control device it was at. A cloister bell sounded from the large machine as it started flashing. Kovarian, an evil smile on her face, walked over to the Doctor again. She bent her legs so as to move her face closer to him. "And this...is where it begins," she said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked.

"We have control of your TARDIS, in the past."

The Doctor just looked befuddled. "What, with that? You're controlling my TARDIS?"

Kovarian's grin just grew. "That is why this TARDIS isn't meant for travel. It is designed for controlling others. And now, we are controlling yours, at a point in time before now."

"And what point in time is that?"

"Your TARDIS is about to explode. With you in it."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You can't...you must be insane. You can't blow up my TARDIS!"

"Oh, we can. Watch." No sooner had she said that, sparks began flying out of the big machine. The Silents seemed undeterred; they just continued to stand there.

"But...that's impossible...what year?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You said you were controlling a past TARDIS. What year is it currently in?"

"Clever boy," Kovarian cackled. "If you must know, it is in the year 102 AD. But it will be making a short trip before you're destroyed."

"102 AD...phew!" The Doctor threw his head back in the chair. "Oh, that's a relief."

Though she tried to hide it, he noticed Kovarian's grin falter slightly. "What is?"

"Oh Madame Kovarian, you picked the wrong year. Don't you know what happens?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but then a Silent spoke out in its guttural voice. "We are now in full control. The TARDIS shall be destroyed."

Kovarian stepped back cautiously. "Goodbye Doctor. Your time is at an end. And now the war will be averted."

She seemed to be expecting something, but the Doctor just sat there with a dopey grin. After a few minutes passed, he spoke. "Well, that was very dramatic. Any chance of a cup of tea?"

"I...I don't understand..." Kovarian stammered. She turned to a Silent. "What's happening?"

"The TARDIS is destroyed, but also exists," it answered.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I take it it's my turn to do some explaining," the Doctor put in. "For your information, that explosion nearly caused the entire universe to never exist, but don't worry, I put a stop to that. So what I now see was an attempt to destroy me, ended up as just another adventure. I guess I have to thank you for it, it was quite good. The wedding at the end was fun. I was a brilliant dancer." He looked back to Kovarian, whose widened eye stared at him. She was infuriated. "Okay, you obviously don't boogie an awful lot."

Kovarian whispered, "You have stopped us for the last time, Doctor. We will finish you now. Silents, destroy him!"

The grey aliens moved closer, but the Doctor spoke out. "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. It'd make my friend very angry."

"What friend?" Kovarian practically shouted, enraged at the man's calmness.

"Her." The Doctor nodded his head at the other end of the room. Kovarian and the Silents all turned their heads to see the stranger standing there.

"Hello sweetie."

**Well, that's the start of it. Hope you enjoy, and please leave me feedback! Next chapter should be up soon. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I forgot to add it in the last chapter, I will now post the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all things related to it are not mine. If only they were...**

"Hello sweetie."

No sooner had River said that, the Silents raised their arms and pointed at her. All lights in the room flickered as streaks of electricity shot towards the aliens. One flew from the tip of a Silent's finger towards River. She immediately ducked and drew out her blaster, and a blast hit the creature square in the chest. More prepared to fire at her, but Kovarian threw up her hands. "Stop!" she ordered. Seemingly reluctant, the Silents lowered their arms and all the lights returned to normal. River kept her gun trained on them.

"Well, now that we've all calmed down," the Doctor said, "Perhaps you can let me out? Just as a suggestion."

Quickly, River moved around the edge of the room, keeping her eyes on the creatures. Kovarian just looked on with a blank expression. As River reached the Doctor, she leaned on the chair he was in. "You know how to please a girl," she said sarcastically. "Some date this is."

"Now? You want to do this now?" the Doctor said, exasperated. "Just let me out, my screwdrivers is still in its pocket."

River put out her hand that wasn't holding her blaster and slipped it under the Doctor's jacket, still looking at her targets. "Which pocket is that?" she asked.

"The top one!" he said impatiently.

Finding the pocket, she put her hand in and took out the sonic screwdriver. She put it in front of her so she could see it. Pressing the switch, the device whirred and glowed green. A clanging noise sounded as the Doctor's restraints opened. He stood up, rubbing his wrists and wobbling slightly. "Thank you. Though you could've been a bit sooner."

"It took us long enough to find you, don't start complaining," River retorted. "Now what do we do with this lot."

"Hm..." the Doctor mused. "First, I'll be having that back." He took the sonic out of River's hand and tucked it into his pocket. "Second..." he walked up to Madame Kovarian, who stood in front of the Silents. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Like what?" she said coolly.

The Doctor puffed out his cheeks. "Maybe why you kidnapped Amy, and what this whole war you keep mentioning is."

"Sorry Doctor, but the answers will have to wait." She walked over to a control panel of the Silent's TARDIS. River held her blaster arm higher in alarm. Kovarian slammed her hand on to the purple sphere, and a rumbling noise sounded throughout the chamber. "Kill them!" she screamed, and she ran for the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" The Doctor ran to stop her, but a Silent stepped in front of him. It pushed him back with a hand, surprisingly strong that it knocked him back off his feet. A growl emanated from all the Silents, and their strange mouths opened. Their arms were raised. No time to lose, the Doctor stood up and looked round.

"Doctor!" River shouted. It brought him back to his senses. He looked and saw a bolt flying towards him. Stepping to the side, it brushed past his arm. Keeping an eye on the Silents, he ran back to River. She had begun shooting them while retreating back to the only door in the room. "We need to get to the TARDIS!" she urged. More rumbling was heard, and the ground had begun to shake.

"Self-destruct, no doubt..." the Doctor murmured. "We can't let Kovarian get away!" he replied to River.

"Too late!" He looked round at her, and she pointed with her free hand while shooting a Silent on the opposite side. He followed where she was looking, and saw something slip through a gap in the metal wall. A seal slid across it, so the wall appeared as normal again.

Sighing, he ran back to River who had reached the door. The Silents were still shooting electricity, but the shaking of the ground shook them and caused them to miss every shot. River was able to keep her aim easier, and the aliens just kept falling. The Doctor slipped behind River and started trying to open the door.

"Get that open!" River shouted back to him above the noise.

"I'm doing it!" he shot back. "How do I end up with you..."

"You'll find out! You've said it yourself, you love a bad girl."

"Pity she can't help open the door!"

"Oh move it, you idiot!" River retorted, rolling her eyes. She pulled him back from the door and pointed her blaster at it. Firing at the lock system in the middle of it, sparks flew forward and it swung open. "Well, move!" she said to the Doctor. He ran through and she followed, moving back as she kept shooting.

"Where's the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked.

"At the ladder, where I went down the first time."

"Well, at least that means we've both done that. Should make life easier. Now...right or left?" he asked, coming to a point where the tunnel split both ways.

"Left," River answered without hesitation. He moved in that direction and she followed. She wasn't shooting anymore, but kept the gun up just in case. They moved at a fast pace, turned around another corner, and then River ran into the Doctor's back. Keeping her feet, she turned to look.

"There she is." The Doctor wore a beaming grin as he stared at the blue police box in front of him. Not noticing anything else, he took the key out from his pocket and put it in the keyhole. Throwing the door open, he ran into the TARDIS.

As he went in to the time machine, River turned back to check if anything was following. Seeing that the tunnel was clear, she turned to follow the Doctor inside.

"Does he know?"

River immediately swung back round, blaster held high. Madame Kovarian stood in front of her, wearing an evil smile again. "Surely you remember," she said in a smooth voice. "It's not an experience anyone would forget. How can you?" River didn't reply. She just stood there, with an expression of frightful horror.

"So you haven't told him," Kovarian went on. "Unless he's worked it out, but I doubt that. Oh, what glory you will bring me."

"I won't bring you anything," River shot back. "I'm not your slave, not anymore. He will bring you down, and I'll be with him all the way."

"We'll see." Kovarian turned and started walking away. River just stood there, fuming. She took a shaky breath and walked into the TARDIS.

The Doctor was busily working at the console, and looked up when she came in. "All clear?" he asked, looking back down at the controls.

"All clear," she replied, walking up to him. "So what now? Did you rescue me?"

"Well you would know," he replied. "But not just yet, I know where you are. So I'd better leave you off before going to get you. Baby you, that is."

River sighed. "Alright then, just drop me back at Stormcage."

The Doctor looked back at her with a curious expression. "You okay? You seem a bit...off."

"I'm fine." River smiled at him. "Nothing's off."

"Okay." The Doctor smiled back. "Right, heading to Stormcage..." He pulled the dematerialization lever and the time rotor began moving up and down. While the TARDIS flew, the Doctor worked at the controls, and River helped. The rotor soon stopped moving and the vworp-vworp noise stopped.

"Right then," River said, heading to the door. "See you next time."

"Can't wait," the Doctor grinned as he went with her. "Oh, once I get you, should I just leave you back with Amy and Rory? Or do you remember going anywhere else?"

"No, that's fine." Smiling, River leaned forward and put her hand on the back of the Doctor's head, pushing it towards her. She kissed him, and he kissed back. They broke after quite a while, River smirking and the Doctor letting out a small giggle, grinning like an idiot..

"See you," the Doctor said. River opened the door and went out. Sighing happily, the Doctor stretched out his arms and went back up to the console.

**I was thinking of making this chapter longer, but I couldn't wait to post it...so there you have it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourite this story, and everyone who added it to their story alert. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**


End file.
